From Behind the Shadows
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: What if Sesshomaru had always been there for Inuyasha when he was little? What if Inuyasha doesn't remember as he got older?
1. Start of a new beginning

It was a dark cold night in which Sesshomaru's father The Great Dog Demon stood outwards the waters of the ocean. He was bleeding pretty badly from the his last fight of the dragon and it seemed he barely had the strength to stand up on his own. The waves of the ocean furiously rage among the shore as he stood there upon a full moon. The wind blew coldly and ambiguously, Sesshomaru stood there witnessing and waiting. What exactly was he waiting for?

"Sesshomaru" His father said after to what seemed years of silence. The young Daiyoukai listened as his head rose towards the direction of his father. "Do you have someone to protect?" At this the yokai's eyes widen in shock. Someone to protect? He, the full blooded demon of the west in need to protect someone weak than himself? Preposterous, of course not. The life cycle itself is of no need. Your ethier strong enough to protect yourself or you die. Those were the rules of the game of life and those were the rules he was sticking by to.

"I Sesshomaru am in no need to protect someone" The young demon noticed as his father sighed. To this Sesshomaru questioned, he was certain he had answered correctly.

In the great dog demon's mind he knew he had failed in raising his son, but there was no time for a father and son talk moment for he was running out of everything. Strength, power, time, patients, and perhaps even his new born that his beloved might come to born to. Making his final decision the great dog demon transformed and ran about his business. Sesshomaru witnessed his father's true form, but continued to ponder his father's question.

_"Do you have someone to protect?"_ What did he mean? This made no sense! He, Sesshomaru had no one to protect! Did he have to? Those were the last of fatherly advise he had to give for Sesshomaru? He could just spit in his grave if there was a need to! Perhaps it was that human wench that had changed his father's mind. In this sudden thought Sesshomaru's blood began to boil, it was that terrain who changed his father? HIS father, The Great Dog Demon change his way of thinking over some filth of a terrain, roach, dirt he called humans. If his father's name was going to be at ruins, then so should that human! Sesshomaru swore to himself this, this ningen was going to pay dearly for brainwashing his father. In a satisfied thought Sesshomaru began his quest to look for his father's oh-so-mysterious lover.

* * *

With The Great Dog Demons lover (Long title! :o)

The young lady ran across her garden through the long bridge to the other side. Her house and everything she owned was burning, but most importantly, the up most thing that she cherished was still inside fighting was her beloved. He told her to run for safety, but what about him? He was called the Great Dog Demon, but that didn't mean he couldn't die! What was she to do if he died? What about his child? She looked around in her arms, there her baby continued to cry.

_"The infants name is Inuyasha"_ Those were the last words she heard her beloved say before she started off to run as he instructed her. How was his life to be after the aftermath? What would she say to him about his father? Would she say anything at all? He had the right to know, but how would he react? Knowing that Inuyasha would be a hanyou. It just wasn't fair! Takemaru ruined everything! This wasn't supposed to happen! The young woman continued to run until she heard.

"Dragon Twister!" She turned back, she had to. That was her beloved's voice, her one true love and now he was gone. Gone forever never to return. Inuyasha's voice of cry regained her back to reality, she had to leave and make a new beginning even if it hurted her along the way. She to begin a new, not just for herself, but her baby as well. The questions remained in her head, where was she to go? Where was she to stay? And what about her baby? She looked down towards her infant with such a worried concern.

"Inuyasha, did I make a mistake?" The infant was quiet and quite asleep now. A small smile made it's way upon her face, he was such a beautiful baby, but what about his life? She wanted to cry right then and there this wasn't fair for him. The young woman walked and walked, but continued to ponder about everything and everyone. How would her child's life be now? Was it her fault that he was going to have a horrible life? To be shunned and be pushed away? Some many questions and so many little answers, but she knew she would know after some time. The black haired woman continued to walk holding her baby safe at hand with the robe her beloved gave him. She walked and walked until she came upon a small village, though at first she hesitated, but finally came up with the courage to walk among them. The first hut, she came upon the first hut and locked on it.

"Hello? Please is anyone in there?" She said with an up most desperate voice. It was starting to sun rise and she had been walking all night, tired, cold, and hungry.

"Yes how can I help you?" The young black haired woman saw that it was an elderly woman.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you at such a time, but please can I rest here for a little while?" The young woman begged any god that was up there in the sky that was watching over them to let the elderly woman comply in letting them stay.

"Why of course you can my dear" The young woman light up as bright as a candle.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said with much excitement.

"Yes, yes dear come in, come in before you catch a cold!"The elderly woman stated as she moved aside to let the younger one come in. "You can have a sit anywhere you want, I'll start on breakfast"

"Thank you"

"Of course dear I'm always glad to help, I'm Mizuno Byakuya" Mizuno said introducing herself.

"My name is Izayoi" Mizuno quickly turned around in shock.

"As in _Lady_ Izayoi?" The young woman's eyes widen in dumbstruck, how did this elderly woman know who she was?

"H-how did you know who I was?" The elderly woman slowly walked towards Izayoi and bowed to the floor.

"Everyone knows the nice Lady of the castle in this village. My Lady this is your home if you wish to stay or not, but I do advise that you do for you carry an infant in your hands" Izayoi didn't know how to respond, everyone in this whole village knew who she was? Was she safe? Was this the village that would make her life easier for her and Inuyasha?

"I thank you for the offer and I will gladly take it" The young princess looked down towards her infant and smiled glistfully, she couldn't be any happier.

"What is the infants name?" Mizuno asked as she bent down and looked at the little baby.

"Inyuasha" Izayoi feared that if Mizuno saw that Inuyasha had dog ears she would reject both of them, but...

"Such a handsome little hanyou" Was Mizuno's reply. Izayoi's heart raced as she stared towards the elderly woman. She already knew, but then did that mean..?

"We all make this mistake Lady Izayoi" The young woman listened to what Mizuno had to say. "I had the same relationship many, many moons ago"

"But it wasn't a mistake" Izayoi said realizing that she was being a hypocrite after what she just said from running away from her burning castle.

"You must be very careful Lady Izayoi, most folk around here don't do to kindly to hanyou's I should know" The princess looked up now with much concern.

"You mean-"

"Two boys and a girl" Mizuno said in an utter whisper. "They all had to leave with their father, but that was many, many years before. I miss my children deeply Lady Izayoi, don't make the same mistake I have" Again the princess didn't know how to respond, but nodded all the same.

"Now I'm sure that baby of yours is very hungry, if I were you I would wake him up and feed him. I know he's going to cry, but it's for the best" She smiled, Izayoi giggled.

"Yes you are right"

* * *

With Sesshomaru

The young yokai walked among the many lands that he came across. How was he to find this terrain? He didn't even know how she looked like, this was going to be more difficult than he planned it out to be, but search he must. Perhaps he should take a look to where his father held his last breath, but to which direction was this to take a route to? This was annoying the demon to no end and he had very little patients at the very moment. He continued to walk until an even more annoying voice appeared before him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" It yelled, quickly Sesshomaru smacked his neck to find a flea that was very flattened.

"How dare you even try to sink your teeth into this Sesshomaru" He stated with a very cold voice. The flea pulped back as to how he was and bowed a million times on his hand.

"I'm sorry my Lord!" Sesshomaru merely stared at the pathetic thing.

"Out with it you worthless yokai. This Sesshomaru does not waste time" The flea panicked.

"Of course not my Lord! It has come to my attention that you are looking for your father?" Sesshomaru glared towards the flea. How could he have possibly have known what he was up to?

"You are not allowed to question only inform. Now tell me where has my father gone" Sesshomaru was not interested in the least to find the where abouts on how he knew, all he needed to know was where his father was.

"But my Lord-"

"Enough" Sesshomaru stated as final. The flea at hand gluped, he was ordered by the might dog demon not to inform his eldest son his where abouts."Do you wish to die here by my hands?" The flea gulped once more, it was ethier deni a command or die. What are the odds of a third option?

"Your...your father went east towards a castle" Sesshomaru said nothing in return and tossed the flea aside continuing with his walking. "Lord Sesshomaru you can not run after your father!" The yokai ignored the pleads of the flea and was off once more.

_'To the east? Father you certainly had made this interesting. You were capable enough to have another lover on the other side of our land'_

_

* * *

_

To be continued!

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not appreciate the fact that you are writing about Inuyasha

Darkcherry: Actually it's Lady Izayoi

Sesshomaru: You are a complex terrain

Darkcherry: Do not use that tone of voice with me!


	2. Living and finding out

As the sun was rising in the mid point of the sky Lady Izayoi continued to carry Inuyasha in her arms as if he was her life line. The infant was still asleep and she couldn't have been happier. Mizuno was out shopping for more supplies now since there was more mouths to feed. Don't get her wrong Izayoi felt like a heavy burden to Mizuno, but exactly where would she go if she were to leave? No she would stay until she knew Inuyasha was old enough.

_'Inuyasha..you are the only thing I hold dearly to my heart now. You are my reason to wake in the morning and face the cruel world everyone called life. There is nothing else for me to live for, nothing' _The infant breathed in slowly up and down while his hands were closed and was still rapped in the robe of the fire rat.

"You my son will be raised to respect his elders, to protect himself from danger, and to help others in need. Even if he didn't know them, my son will be my son" Princess Izayoi said as she held Inuyasha closer to her chest as if he was dear life. Inuyasha started to wiggle from so much closeness and made sure his mother made a little out of the way. Izayoi giggled. "Oh but your going to make this a challenge aren't you Inuyasha? Don't worry we'll see who wins in the end!" She continued as if Inuyasha was really talking to her.

* * *

Back with Sesshomaru

The kanzen youkai walked towards the east, it shouldn't take him to long. His father took him a night to get there no scratch that, it wasn't even remotely a night it was only a couple of hours or even minutes. At this time though Sesshomaru pondered more over the question his father had given him. It bothered him to know that he, Sesshomaru could not exactly answer his father correctly nor did he understand why he would want to protect someone else.

_"Do you have someone to protect?"_ The mocking voice of his father rang in his head. This made his eyebrows narrowed, he loathed feeling so, so confused! Why didn't this make sense? What did it exactly mean to protect someone? When they were in danger? Feeling lonely? Hurt? or was this in daily basis? Sesshomaru glared at the thought, he follow someone to secure they were safe? Were they inane? His dexterous hands and skills would be to no use for him, but for someone else? What in the world did this terrain brainwash his father into believing? He had to know all these answers to these questions for Sesshomaru was not one to ask so many.

As the day continued on and it was at most to be night fall Sesshomaru reached to what seemed to be his destination. He carefully examined the grounds and with his sensitive nose he was able to sense his father around so it must have been this area. It looked isolated, yes this was the work of humans and his father for the castle gate was blown to bits by his sword. The yokai walked inside the castle, it was run down and abandoned, not to his surprise. As he continued to walk the sense of smell of his father grew greater as he reached the east side of the castle. Sounga ruined the castle east completely, there was no way of survival for ethier his father or his foe he must have fought. Though as anywhere he looked he could not find his father's swords. Not Sounga, Tenseiga, or Tetsusaiga had the human come back and claim the swords? This gave him another reason to why he should kill the pathetic thing.

"Why hadn't she died as well?" Sesshomaru thought in frustration, the scent of a human woman was there in the castle ruins, but there doesn't seem be to a body. As the yokai looked around he did find a corpse, but it seemed to have belonged to a male human. The yokai smirked in mockery. Did he actually think he would be able to defeat his father? The Great Dog Demon? His father must have used Dragon Twisters as he was still caught in a fire, that was for sure he knew what had happened. The placed smelled like fire and since his father's favorite sword was Sounga there was no other way he would have died. What disturbed him was the fact that he did all of this for a ningen. While Sesshomaru continued his walk on the remains to what was the castle the yokai caught the scent of the woman.

"So the terrain ran away leaving father to die on his own" He glared towards the direction from where the scent was coming from. "This is what you died for father? For a ningen that abandoned you as you fought? Pathetic" The kanzen youkai walked towards the smell, but paused for a moment. There was actually something different between this smell and another, the smell was of the ningen, but what was that of another? Did she travel alone? Was she with another? Why did this matter at all to him? What did he care for what a ningen did? This terrain was making him think about unnecessary things which enraged him even more. Was this how the roach got to his father? It was enough reasons to kill this wench after all, and even with out reason he would have just killed her off the face of the earth for ever even thinking she had his father rapped around her finger. And so once again Sesshomaru was off in his journey.

* * *

With Izayoi

The princess was just finishing off breast feeding Inuyasha as the fire in the hut blew warmly. The day had gone quiet beautifully, she helped Mizuno around her hut and she played with her infant all day long.

"If only your father was here to witness you now Inuyasha" She spoke in a whisper as she once again witnessed him in his sleep. It was without a doubt that her son look so gorgeous when he slept, so peaceful looking and happy.

"Lady Izayoi, I am off for the night" Mizuno stated. The princess sat up and nodded.

"I understand, good night"

"Good night" The princess slowly took her son in her hands and walked out towards the door and stared at the stars.

"It was the first time we met, right under the stars" Izayoi stated under her breath. "And now, it is the way we will see" She talked to her infant once more as he was soundly asleep. After a while under the stars princess Izayoi went back inside and covered her son more closely. Once he was tucked in she tucked in herself on the floor while her baby was at her side.

"Good night Inuyasha, another day awaits us"

In the next morning Izayoi was awaken by her infants cries. The princess sat up quickly to see her child but only smiled when she noticed that he was just hungry.

"Always up before your mother Inuyasha, how will I manage you?" She teased. As she stood up and began to breast feed him she soon after saw Mizuno walking back in.

"Good morning Mizuno" The elderly woman smiled towards the Lady.

"Good morning Lady Izayoi. My, my Inuyasha sure does seem to like to wake up bright and early doesn't he?" The princess chuckled and smiled towards him.

"It seems like so" She replied. "What exactly are we going to be doing today Mizuno?" The elderly woman grabbed a bucket of water and poured a little down the fire that was lit last night.

"Well I have to go and collect fire wood for tonight's dinner" Izayoi quickly grabbed Mizuno's shoulder.

"No need I will do that Mizuno, you have done so much already" Mizuno didn't like the idea one bit. If something happened to Izayoi she would leave her infant alone in the world and then what? It wouldn't mattered if she died, she lived her life as long as she could and well it was getting close to her time to depart.

"No, it's alright. I can do it myself just fine" Izayoi in the other hand didn't think the same as Mizuno.

"Please I insist! I have been a big enough burden on to you"

"No nonsense, you can just be here and watch for your infant" It was an on going battle, in which Mizuno didn't want to lose. In fact she couldn't afford to lose. It had only been two days that Lady Izayoi had stayed with her and the whole village was already in knowledge of knowing they she held a hanyou. Though for the fear that she would leave her hut if that ever came to her knowing she would just have to keep quiet for now.

"No please just stay Lady Izayoi, if something were to happen to you out there I would never forgive myself" Izayoi kept quiet this time. Mizuno really cared that much for her? Even if she held a hanyou for a son? This made Izayoi feel such love inside she never knew she held.

"Okay you win Mizuno, but I will help cook dinner" Mizuno laughed over Izayoi's insisting of helping.

"Lady Izayoi have you ever cooked before in your life?" Little shades of red appear upon Izayoi's cheeks which made Mizuno laugh even harder.

"I am a fast learner!" The princess said in trying to help herself out of this situation.

* * *

With Sesshomaru

The yokai was close, he could smell it. It almost amazed him that the stupid human was able to walk this far..well almost.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Came a yell of his name. The demon lord turned to the source of the voice and found a crow coming towards him.

"Nomi you dare to bother this Sesshomaru again?" The yokai stated coldly. Myouga jumped down to the demon lord's shoulder having the guts through out his whole body.

"You can not follow your father!" The flea demon yelled. Sesshomaru did not respond and flicked the demon off. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Myouga tried again.

"You are not one to order this Sesshomaru around" The yokai stated as the final straw. Myouga gulped but refused to let down.

"Your father didn't want you to follow him"

"What I do is business of my own not my father's nomi"

"Your just after Lady Izayoi aren't you?" The flea yelled in rage. If it was another demon, he would have feared for the poor flea for no one talked to Sesshomaru in that kind of tone. Sesshomaru in the other hand merely titled his head to the side as if confirming something.

"So the terrain has a name" He muttered under his breath. Myouga finally realizing what he just did quickly regretted right after.

"Forget what I just said!" The kanzen youkai turned towards the nomi now interested.

"Nomi, you will tell me everything you know about this human Izayoi" The flea for what seemed the hunderth time gulped in fear in the wrath of the demon Sesshomaru. "I will not repeat myself twice yokai"

"Well you see...she was the east castle princess, and to your knowledge my Lord you know she's human"

"Tell this Sesshomaru what exactly father had any type of interest in that filthy ningen" Myouga narrowed his eyes, he could take the insults but he wasn't about to let this spoiled demon of a child talk badly about Lady Izayoi, the lady that made the Great Dog Demon change the ways of his act and mind. She was actually the only human that held the guts to talk to him, heal his wounds as she could, and keep him company.

"She actually cared for him Lord Sesshomaru" The youkai just continued to stare at the nomi. "That is why your father pushed himself to make sure she was safe! He was protecting her!" Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock for an instant.

_"Do you have someone to protect?"_ Once again the question echoed in his head.

"What did father receive in the end? Death? Is that your only reward you receive when you protect someone weaker than yourself?" Once this was said Sesshomaru went on his way. "Father was a fool" He muttered.

"Lord Sesshomaru you don't understand! Your father didn't want you to know something important. He knew you would react this way so he wanted you to keep away from her!" At this the dog demon turned to what the nomi had to say.

"And what exactly did father not want this Sesshomaru to know nomi"

"Is what exactly your father didn't want me to tell you. It is for Lady Izayoi's protection" Since Myouga wasn't going to elaborate he would just find out himself, so without a word Sesshomaru turned his back and walked away from the flea. "Lord Sesshomaru please understand!"

"If you dare to continue to waste time for this Sesshomaru then your life will end here nomi" The kanzen youkai stated not even turning to look at the said flea. Myouga sighed in failure, the great dog demon would surely have his head if he was still alive.

"I'm sorry oh mighty dog demon in the sky. I have tried my best, but your son wants to visit Inuyasha" The flea said in a despondent voice looking towards the ocean above his head. "Perhaps it is to be this way? Sesshomaru may finally understand what it means to protect someone other than himself" He hoped as he stood there watching the youkai walk by.

* * *

Back with Lady Izayoi

It has finally been a week, that Lady Izayoi was staying Mizuno's place and she couldn't be more grateful. Inuyasha has been a healthy infant which made things easier for her. Within a week princess Izayoi was able to help around the house while Inuyasha slept. If Mizuno stepped out Izayoi would sweep or clean what she could that way it wouldn't seem like she was just a burden. Mizuno didn't seem to protest so the princess continued to do with her activities which wasn't much anyway. As Izayoi was about to clean the tables Mizuno came in the hut.

"Lady Izayoi it is such a beautiful day, why don't you bath your infant?" The princess smiled at the good idea.

"I will, but are you sure your going to be okay with the hut like this?" Mizuno laughed and just held up Inuyasha in her hands and gave him to the princess. Izayoi gladly took Inuyasha and was being pushed out the door by the elderly woman with such enthusiasm. Once Mizuno knew that Lady Izayoi was out of reach she began to prepare dinner for the two, though as she started there came a knock about her door. "Who would be knocking at this hour of day?" Mizuno questioned, as she stood and walked towards the entrance she saw three village men and two village women.

"Mizuno, we have heard rumors" One of them began. This made the elderly woman frown upon his words.

"What rumors have you heard?" The five people that stood by her door came inside more than needed to.

"That you, have had a young lady and her hanyou living here for about a week now..."

* * *

To Be Continued!

Darkcherry: And so we meet again don't we?

Sesshomaru: Why did I have to wait a week?

Darkcherry: What are you talking about?

Sesshomaru: It stately says that the terrain has lived in the village for about a week. Elaborate.

Darkcherry: Let's just say you have to attend some certain things. hehehe..


	3. The lost and found

A week, it was a total of seven days that Sesshomaru could not continue on his journey. Many might think why, well here is your answer ladies and gentlemen. As Sesshomaru was on about his business a certain man or should he say demon came along his view.

"Lord Sesshomaru" He stated with an utter of fear and nervousness behind his voice. The kanzen youkai merely stared towards the demon and awaited on what exactly could he want now. "I heard from a friend, that you are in the interest of Lady Izayoi"Again Sesshomaru said nothing in response. The man himself sat on a cow that stood on a cloud, he was familiar with the demon, but that didn't exactly mean he could question Sesshomaru on his business. "What is your business among the Lady?"

"That is none of your concern" Was all the youkai responded as he continued to walk having enough time wasted already. Seriously, first it was Myouga and now Totosai what was there to hide? Were they trying to protect that Izayoi terrain? Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. What was there to protect? This ningen was the cause of his father's death, in fact he should have the right to kill that same exactly person who ruined him.

"You are there to kill the Lady aren't you?" Sesshomaru said nothing, there was enough talk. He knew what they were trying to pull. It was an act, they were all just questioning him in order to stall for time. It was ENOUGH time he was wasting. This human is the meaning to all this and he had enough of it.

"Totosai, you are last person to come to this Sesshomaru to stall" Totosai was a backed. "I will do what I will and you and no one else will come and distract me" The old swordsman demon bit his lip he had to make sure Sesshomaru wouldn't go anywhere near Lady Izayoi for the fear of the infant.

"Sesshomaru your father wanted me to give you, your sword" This made the youkai turn towards the swordsman.

"Has father left me Tetsusaiga" It was no question but a statement. Again Totosai bit his lip the fear in him grew more by the second for one he knew that Sesshomaru would be enraged by the fact that his father did not leave him Tetsusaiga the sword that would kill one hundred men in a single blow, but Tenseiga that sword that would save one hundred men in a swing. And plus two Totosai knew he was going to die right after the stunt he was going to pull, he just hoped Sesshomaru would actually go for it. It was a foolish plan he knew but he would have to do for Izayoi.

"You must travel with me to retrieve it Lord Sesshomaru" The youkai did not like the idea of traveling with the swordsman. The great Sesshomaru needed no company in his journeys. "Are you not interested in carrying out your father's sword?" This was a certain tease from Totosai, Sesshomaru knew. The question remained though, should he continue his travel towards the terrain or follow this fool in regaining his father's sword? His father sword is more important than some human woman will ever be.

"Come you must show me to my father's sword" Was his last decision. Totosai didn't know whether to rejoice or be afraid, this should give Myouga enough time to spread the rumor. It was going to pain Lady Izayoi's heart, but it was for the safety for her and her little infant. Totosai could still remember the conversation he held with The Great Dog Demon.

* * *

Flash Back

"Totosai" The youkai stated as he sat in the cave of the swordsman. He was there for quiet a while for he needed his last sword to be forged, Sounga.

"Yes My Lord please wait a little more time your sword will be finished in a moment" The Great Dog Demon shook his head as if indicating that, that wasn't to what he was referring to.

"Totosai, if I were to die in combat...You are to protect Izayoi" The old swordsman lifted his head and titled it in confusion.

"Izayoi?" The youkai turned to his friend with much saddened eyes. This surprised Totosai, the legendary dog demon wallowed in sadness? "My Lord are you afraid that another demon might come and kill your lover?" The youkai nodded for a response. "Is there someone else that wants a claim for her heart?"

"No, for I would never allow that to ever happen" Now the swordsman was confused even more. It wasn't a lover's quarrel? It wasn't humans that the youkai was afraid of ethier, then what exactly was it making his friend in such fear? "My son..." The Great Dog Demon said in a despondent voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What is there to be afraid of?" Totosai seemed a little clear to why his friend might have some concern, but this was no ordinary family he was dealing with.

"He shows no sign of compassion nor any sign of emotion. All he ever cares about is power and his place in my throne" It was quiet for a moment, neither knew what to say. "I have decided Totosai, Sesshomaru will not carry on Tetsusaiga. He is to carry forth Tenseiga, you are the person who will make sure my son receives his sword" At the moment in time the old swordsman was honored to do such a task.

"Of course My Lord I will be honored, but what is to be done with Tetsusaiga?" The Great Dog Demon smirked.

"You are to bury it in my grave, for it will belong to another son of mine" Totosai didn't know how to respond. His Lord had yet another son that he has not yet mentioned with anyone? If he had another did that mean...

"My Lord has many secrets" Was the only thing that was appropriate at the moment to say. The Great Dog Demon chuckled but the awkward say his friend was stating.

"You to one day Totosai will see my new born son"

"I can see why Sesshomaru can be a threat My Lord" The youkai sighed in knowing that Totosai finally got what he was trying to say. Telling people how he felt was something new even for him, but he knew it was all thanks to Lady Izayoi. The Great Dog Demon blamed no one, but himself for the way his eldest son acted though now it was to late. He just hoped that his new born is the opposite of Sesshomaru. "Have you come with a name for the new born yet My Lord?"

'A name?' The youkai thought. What would be the infants name?

"Not in the slightest my friend" He chuckled once more.

End of Flash Back -

* * *

Back to the present

Totosai began to follow Sesshomaru as he looked back. It wasn't to far, not at all. A few more minutes and Sesshomaru would have accomplished to what he was aiming for. Sesshomaru didn't even realize the change of smell the old swordsman put around the air so that the youkai wouldn't notice the princess. What it his lucky day? Or had The Great Dog Demon been right about his son? Either way Sesshomaru was walking away from Izayoi and Inuyasha.

* * *

Back to the Village!

Mizuno narrowed her eyes toward the five. How could they have already known? Lady Izayoi had been her house in secret, she lied when she told the princess that the entire village have known of her and loved her. Actually scratch that, the village knew of her from the moment the rumors started about her seeing a demon, and lets just say the village wasn't a big fan of her after word.

"I have no idea to what you are all talking about" The elderly woman said in defense. The man in front stepped towards her in up most anger.

"You think you have us fooled you old hag?" The woman next to him stepped in as well.

"We have known that you have Lady Izayoi here in your house and that she carries a _hanyou_, a hanyou Mizuno!"

"Whoever I let in my home is my business! None of you have any say in this! Leave, leave all of you!" Mizuno yelled at all the people that stayed in her hut, it was starting to get crowded anyways. No one seemed to move though, not one. What was she going to do now?

"You have no choice Mizuno, you ethier make Izayoi leave with her demon child or we kill them both" This is what the elderly woman feared, it wasn't fair! Mizuno wasn't just going to let this happen again, no not like her children over her dead body!

"Do what you will but you will not make Lady Izayoi leave or die! Not while I still stand and breath I will protect Lady Izayoi!" The five of crowd of people looked towards each other not really knowing what to do. Would they really kill Mizuno just so that Izayoi would live?

"You let us have no choice Mizuno" The leader of the five said as he grabbed a pan from the table. Mizuno in horror watched as he began to swing on her head then the young man looked towards the others and yelled. "Grab something! Anything! We must make sure that the village is safe!" Everyone nodded and grabbed anything they could find and began to swing towards Mizuno. Mizuno fell to the grounded and felt all the pain that was being inflicted upon her. The elderly woman opened her eyes and started to see flash backs of her life flash before her eyes. The memories of her husband and children, a smile slowly snaked it's way to her mouth as her eyes started to dim down. After the cold heartless mission was done the villagers quickly noticed her death and blood that was on them and ran out of the scene.

Lady Izayoi was bathing her precious infant in the river with a bar of soap while the little started to wiggle out of the way trying to run away from the evil thing. The princess smiled and giggled in watching her baby act such a way.

"There she is!" A voice yelled out in anger. The princess turned to the source of yell and noticed it was a gang of villagers heading towards her way. Izayoi narrowed her eyes in concern, why were they yelling? "Quickly get her and her demon child!" This made the princess's eyes widen in shock, so much fear ran through her system like running water in a stream. Izayoi quickly grabbed her infant in the robe of the fire rat and ran towards Mizuno's hut while the villagers ran after her. She didn't know why this was happening when Mizuno said that the village loved her this wasn't making any sense! As she made her way towards the hut she noticed something different right away.

"Mizuno! Mizuno! The villagers they're-" The princess gasped in horror, there laying on the floor was her friend. "No...MIZUNO!" The princess yelled in anger and fear.

"She's in the hut! Quickly don't let her escape!" Izayoi turned back and witnessed the villagers coming closer. She had to leave and leave far, far away! It didn't matter where just somewhere! Izayoi held her infant towards her chest and began to run, she ran all the way inside the forest. The voices of the villagers continued to be heard in the background so she continued to run. Lady Izayoi ran and ran until she knew she could run no more, and when that happened she layed down to the floor with her infant at hand and breathed very heavily. Mizuno was dead and there was no other place she knew to where she could stay. Tears streamed down her eyes in both sadness and fear. She didn't know what to do! What could she do? Just then Inuyasha started to cry in her chest. Izayoi quickly pulled her infant and shhed him.

"Shhhh ..Inuyasha everything is going to be okay" His mother tried her hardest to make her voice as calm as possible. It just wasn't fair, nothing about anything wasn't fair. What now? How was she going to survive? No! She couldn't think this way! Anything is possible! She knew she could do it if she just put her mind to it that's all. She had to make a new way and a new pack. She would do this for her infant Inuyasha, nothing was going to make her infant hurt. Nothing. And so her new journey continued and she started to walk to who now where.

* * *

Time skip! (I just love those)

It had been three days, but Lady Izayoi had not found any place to stay. They only way she slept was by grass or under a tree. The princess considered herself lucky that a random demon has not shown up and tried to attack her at all. She had walked almost none stop and right at the moment her infant was asleep and she was beginning to give up hope. The sky was dark and cloudy, it looked like it was about to start to rain any time soon and she needed a place to stay any place! Just as long as her infant didn't get sick she couldn't afford if Inuyasha had the flu. How was she to treat him?

"I have ...to walk" She ordered herself. Just then as if on cue a light of a thunder storm brought out. Droplets of rain slowly started to fall, Izayoi tiredly rapped the robe of the fire rat above her head to prevent any water to dare hit her infant, but how much longer was she to walk? She walked for serval hours more until a light of a hut came into view. "Please...please someone" She barely said at a whisper. Izayoi tried her hardest to walk towards the hut that came into view the closer she got. "Please..." She continued to beg on her own. As she finally reached the hut's front door she knocked on the entrance three times. A very young woman came into clearing.

"Miss are you okay?" She yelled very concerned.

"Please...my baby" Lady Izayoi said as her body finally reached her climax. Slowly the princess fainted still refusing to let go of her baby. Before her eyes were in a total of close she witnessed in slow motion how the younger woman caught her and yelled for someone else then after it was clouded by darkness. As she felt her body being carried inside Lady Izayoi made a very hard effort not to drift into sleep.

"AAAHHHHH!" The princess heard a yell from her ears and then what was it? Her baby! He was crying!

"What is it dear?" A male voice was heard. The princess soon right after his words opened her eyes to witness both of them in horror as the young woman holded her baby.

"It has dog ears!" The female yelled in shock.

"Then it must be a demon!" He responded.

"What do we do?" The princess tried her freakin best to sit up and stare at both of them.

"Please...don't hurt my baby. If you want us to leave I would gladly do so, but please do not hurt my baby for he is the only one that keeps my will to live" Lady Izayoi said in a sad voice. The couple looked at her and then the baby.

"You can stay, you and your baby" The princess felt relief.

"You have guts you know that right lady?" The male man said in a chuckle, soon after the princess went right to sleep.

In the next day the princess awoke to the sound of her infant in laughter, though why was he laughing? Lady Izayoi looked around the hut and saw that the young woman from last night was holding her infant in her arms tickeling his little stomache. The young woman noticed the princess had already wake and quickly made her way towards her.

"Good morning!" She said happily. She then placed the baby in his right place in his mother's arms. "How did you sleep?" Izayoi stared at Inuyasha while the infant did the same.

"I-I slept fine thank you" She said thankfully.

"My name is Hizuki Wakashima" She started to introduce herself and as if in a movie the male man from last night as well walked in. "And the man who just happen to have entered is my husband Kanon Wakashima" Izayoi bowed to both of them.

"Thank you have much both of you for taking me in last night in the rain" The couple both stared at each other feeling bad for what they said about her baby last night.

"No please we are very sorry for the way we reacted towards your baby" Hizuki started.

"It wasn't in our place to judge" Kanon finished. Lady Izayoi felt honored to be apologized to, it has jsut felt like so long since she was ever treated right along with her baby ever since Mizuno died. She knew it had only been three days since her death, but she was getting use to the elderly woman, she was so nice and so sweet.

"Thank you very much again. My name is Izayoi and this in my infant Inuyasha" The princess introduced.

"We are happy to have you both here, you two can stay as long as you want" Izayoi looked at them and smiled as tears once again streamed down her face with happiness.

"No problem Izayoi" Since that nicely stay Izayoi had decided to live there. No problems had occurred to her or Inuyasha and she was happy for that she can now live a normal life of a mother and her child.

* * *

With Sesshomaru

The young youkai was walking along the forest among with Totosai until the stupid old demon decided to give him the slip and now Sesshomaru was on his own to look for the fang his father left him, but he swore oh yes he swore the next time he would see Totosai he would make him pay for doing this to him. The next plan was to look for his fang and quickly go back to what he ordinarily planned with. This was a BIG waste of his time and he was enraged with anything that moved at the very moment.

* * *

With Totosai

The old swordsman demon rode his cow safely away from the youkai. It WORKED it actually worked! He was able to give Sesshomaru the slip without his notice! How he was able to do so! He, himself didn't even damn know all he had to know was that it worked! Though he had to make sure he NEVER he meant never cross passes with the youkai ever again he else feel the wrath that would come upon him.

"Totosai! Totosai!" A voice said his name, the old demon looked around the sky and noticed a crow coming towards his way.

"Why if it isn't Myouga!" The old man said, the crow landed right on to the cow's head while the nomi jumped off.

"Did you give Sesshomaru the slip?" The flea demon asked. Totosai glared towards the nomi.

"If I didn't give him the slip then why would I be here flying right at the moment?" The flea narrowed his eyes towards the swordsman.

"Well I was actually surprised you did your job! You hardly do a thing!" Totosai 'humfp' his head to the side as if he was trying to tell Myouga he was offened. "At least we have Sesshomaru side tracked for a while now and Lady Izayoi has a chance to find somewhere else to hide for the moment and since it rained her scent should have washed away with it" The flea demon explained whether or not Totosai was listening at all. "Did you make sure you hid the sword very well so that Sesshomaru has a hard time in finding it?"

"Of course I did!" The swordsman started. "It would take him years to even know where it's at!" Myouga now interested to find out where he placed turned to him.

"Where exactly did you place the sword?"

"That's easy, the easiest place in the whole world that Sesshomaru will never look for" Totosai said now with laughter. Myouga not wanting to be left out of the joke jumped up and down angry.

"Will you tell me already!" The old demon ceased his laughter.

"It's at the old sycamore tree" The flea held an angry mark on his forehead.

"You left it WHERE?"

"Trust me, Sesshomaru will not have it realized until he finds it" The flea demon sighed on how rediclous this was turning up to be.

"Well once Sesshomaru finds it, he'll realize how stupid you were" And with that left said both Totosai and Myouga flew through the sky planning on there next move if they had to.

* * *

5 years Later

Inuyasha was outside playing with a red ball that Hizuki got for him.

"Inuyasha!" He heard a cry, the small dog demon turned around to find his mother looking straight at him. The little puppy ran along beside her.

"Yes mommy?" The little demon answered with big, round, yellow bright eyes. Izayoi bent down next to her child and petted him on the head gently.

"And what exactly are you doing hmm?" She questioned him as if she was telling him a secret.

"I'm playing with the ball Aunt Hizuki gave me!" He said with the biggest, brightest, smile he could have ever mustered. Izayoi smiled back and petted him once more. Her child's ears twitted from side to side as his mom petted him finding it that it felt really good.

"Okay now you be careful Inuyasha, you can play for a few more minutes and then it's time for lunch okay?" Lady Izayoi informed her little boy. The little puppy demon nodded his head as he agreed with him mother and ran along with his ball once more. Just then Kanon walked by and almost ran into the little puppy demon.

"Whoa watch it there little Inuyasha, I almost hurt you!" Kanon said as he chuckled watching the boy run after the ball.

"Sorry Uncle Kanon!" Inuyasha waved back as he ran after the object. Kanon's chuckling didn't cease while he walked towards the entrance of the hut.

"I still can't believe it's been five years already" He said as he watched the little pup play, Izayoi nodded in agreeing with him. They both went inside while Inuyasha kicked the ball and bounced through some bushes in the forest.

"Oh darn!" He yelled a little angry and ran through those same bushes to look for his item. As he ran in a little deeper he finally found what he was looking for. "There you are!" He said happily as he laughed for it, though his laughter ceased when he noticed that his ball was held by someone's shoe. The little dog demon stopped and stared at the person right in front of him. He was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen! His hair was sliver as the moon and long as a tree branch, his kimono looked so elegant, as his cristen moon on his forehead actually fit along with everything he was wearing. Who was this man?

A gentl brizz swooshed by as the two stared towards each in such confusion. One with one hard glare and the other with soft innocent eyes.

* * *

To be continued!

Darkcherry: So it took you five years to look for you sword?

Sesshomaru: No! I just...who in their right mind put a sword hunged on a sycamore tree?

Darkcherry: Why didn't you think about it?

Seeshomaru: It was the most OBIVIOUS place to put it on!

Darkcherry: Whatever helps you sleep at night...

Sesshomaru: It's not-...never mind.

Darkcherry: Well look at it this way, you get to see your little Inuyasha now! =]


	4. The Nameless Monster

Sesshomaru stood there while his shoe holded the round object on its place so that it wouldn't roll elsewhere. The kanzen youkai's eyes stared towards the little child that seemed to stare back at him, neither wanted to make a sudden move. Who was this child? It was no ordinary child that is for sure. Though it was no ningen either, the appearance and the smell would make sure that was the case. Sesshomaru at that brought moment felt as if he was staring towards himself from reflection, but that was preposterous, this child looked nothing like him, but what was that sudden feeling he held in his heart as he continues to stare right into the little demon's round, big, bright yellow eyes? The youkai not wanting to deal with this type of situation any longer released his hold on the round object and continued to walk leaving his presence as a memory.

As he left Inuyasha couldn't help but to feel certain sadness in his eyes. He didn't know the man, but something about him was off, he knew it was off not just by the way he stared at him, but by the way he felt him as he stared.

"Inuyasha!" The little dog hanyou turned around and heard his name be called by his high sensitive ears. It must have been ready for lunch, the little hanyou quickly ran towards the round ball and picked up, but before he left to turn towards the way back to the hut he looked towards the direction that the man before took. Just who was he? Without giving it another thought the little hanyou ran back to his home.

* * *

With Sesshomaru

The youkai walked away from the scene that just bestowed upon him. Something wasn't right, he knew something wasn't right, but what exactly could he do? Well first he Sesshomaru has never let a situation like that ever occur to him. So what exactly was that? This bugged the demon, that child he was connected to him somehow. He was certain of it. Though Sesshomaru knew this was no time to ponder to such thoughts for he had to look for that Izayoi woman. 5 years is long enough that he was patient with, it took him three years to get to his fang and to his frustrating disappointment his father didn't leave Tetsusiaga to him, instead as a practical joke his father left him the useless Tenseiga. Many readers out there might have the question as to why it took Sesshomaru three exact years to locate his sword, well you see Sesshomaru walked towards the east while he lived west as he had to do was cut through to get to his location. Though the Tenseiga was located in the north, so he in fact had to turn around and go the opposite direction plus not knowing where it was placed due to a certain someone ditching him it made the task a lot harder. It's all fun and games until you know your sword is hung in the most obvious place in the planet. Not only was he playing cat and mouse with his fang he also had to play that game as he searched for the terrain! The rain made it impossible to relocate the wretch but though from there he kinda lost interest for a while to say the least, but due to a certain little dog demon his interest might have sky rocketed now.

The youkai walked his way until he heard the sound of running water, as he strolled by the sound it came into view that it was only stream. To say, this was a beauty of a stream; never had he laid eyes on such clear water as it shined upon the rays of the sun that beamed down from the tree branches of the forest. Sesshomaru looked to see if anyone was around and used his senses to make sure that no one was round he removed his armor and kimono and placed it nicely towards the ground with Tenseiga on the side. Once that was done he walked towards the stream and began to bathe himself among the clean water keeping his thoughts on the little demon he passed by.

* * *

With Inuyasha

The little hanyou ran towards his house never letting go of the ball as he arrived.

"Inuyasha sweet heart where were you?" Izayoi said as she bent down to her son. While she called his name her son took a little too long to come back, too long for comfort."I was starting to get worried over you" Inuyasha in the other hand hated when his mother worried about him, it made him feel terrible.

"I'm sorry mommy" He started "It's that my ball ran in the woods" Izayoi understanding nodded her head and smiled towards him.

"Okay time for lunch!" Inuyasha bounced up and down as his ball did a few moments ago finding himself very happy and hungry. Over the little hanyou's time being there with his mother and aunt and uncle the little dog demon never had any friends, in fact he had no idea what the word meant. An ordinary day for him was wake up, eat breakfast, play outside with his ball, eat lunch, and go to sleep after a while, he didn't complain for he really didn't know how to, but he wasn't angry at the type of life style there was either, as long as his mother was there with him everything was right in the world. After some time it was beginning to get dark and it was almost for Inuyasha's bed time.

"Mommy, how many stars are there in the sky?" The little hanyou asked as he was being tucked into bed. Izayoi looked at her questionably and thought a moment.

"That my son is very good question I'm not exactly sure honey why?" The little hanyou lifted up his shoulders as if indicating he didn't know why he asked either. Izayoi smiled at her son and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "You're so cute Inuyasha!" She stated aloud while the little hanyou only laughed and giggled over his mother's hug.

"Hey Izayoi before Inuyasha goes to sleep, do you think I can tell him a story?" Kanon said as he walked in washing his hands it seemed. The princess sat up still holding her child and nodded thinking it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Yay! Uncle's telling me a story!" Inuyasha said over joyed. Kanon sat down Indian style and sat right next to the little hanyou. Just as the man was about to tell his story Hizuki walked in.

"Izayoi, can..can I speak with you?" She asked a little nervous. The princess slowly nodded her head and stared at her son.

"I'll be back in a moment Inuyasha, make sure you behave" She instructed, the little hanyou nodded back as a response and turned back to his uncle.

"Once upon a time there lived a nameless monster. The monster was dying to have a name. So he decided to set out on a journey to find his name, but the world was a large place." As Kanon told his story Izayoi walked outside the hut with Hizuki to see whatever the matter was. Hizuki's eyes glistened as she heard her husband tell the same story he told her once which made her chuckle.

"Looks like Kanon is telling little Inuyasha the Nameless Monster" Hizuki looked down towards her stomach. Izayoi stood there listening to whatever Hizuki was saying and kinda thought back.

'I'm not sure I want Inuyasha listening to such an awful name of a story!' Though she said nothing and waited patiently until Hizuki wanted to talk.

"You see Izayoi, I think I'm with childed" Izayoi's eyes widen in shock to make sure she heard correctly.

"You're pregnant? Congratulations! How long?" She asked very happy for her, but the look from Hizuki's face she didn't seem over joyed as Izayoi was.

"My words, they don't come out right.." Hizuki said sighing with such sadness. Izayoi in the other hand didn't really understand, what has her so sad when she just said she was with childed? "It isn't Kanon's.." Was her statement. Izayoi's eyes widen in shock once more, but this time in dumbstruck.

"You mean.."

* * *

Back inside

"Mr. Blacksmith, please give me you name." Kanon said as if he really was the blacksmith, Inuyasha sat there listening very, very, and very carefully. "You can't give someone a name."

(Story dialog)

"If you give me your name, I'll jump into your stomach and make you strong in return"

"Really? You'll make me stronger? Okay, you can have my name." And the monster jumped into the blacksmith's stomach. The monster became Otto the blacksmith. Otto was the strongest man in the town, but one day ..

"Look at me, look at me the monster inside me has grown this large!"

"Chomp, chomp, munch, munch, gobble, gobble, gulp" The hungry monster ate Otto from the inside. He went back to being a monster without a name. He jumped into the stomach of Hans the shoemaker, but ..

"Chomp,chomp,munch,munch,gobble,gobble,gulp" He went back to being a monster without a name. He jumped into the stomach of Thomas the hunter, but..

"Chomp,chomp,munch,munch,gobble,gobble,gulp" And once again he was a monster without a name. The monster went to the castle to look for a wonderful name.

"If you give me your name, I'll make you strong."

"If you'll heal my sickness, I'll give you my name" The monster jumped into the boy's stomach. The boy became very healthy. The king was delighted.

"The prince is well. The prince is well." The monster liked the boy's name. He liked living in the castle. So even when he was hungry, he stayed put. Every day he was so hungry, but he stayed put, but one day he was just too hungry.

"Look at me, look at me the monster inside me has grown this large" The boy ate the king and all the servants.

"Chomp,chomp,munch,munch,gobble,gobble,gulp" One day the boy met the monster who went west.

"I have a name. It's a wonderful name." The monster who went west said,

"You don't need a name. You can be happy without a name because we are nameless monsters" The boy ate the monster who went west. Even though he had finally found a name, there was no one around to call him by it. Johan was such a wonderful name too.

* * *

Back outside

"Yes I'm just like you. I slept with a _demon_, a demon!" Hizuki said in a frightened whisper. Izayoi held the woman closely towards her, knowing her pain.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay Hizuki" The princess said as she tried to sooth her.

"What will Kanon do? He's been trying to get me pregnant for months!" Hizuki explained.

"Does the demon know?" Izayoi questioned, though it was going to be no surprise if she said he did. Her beloved knew of her pregnancy even before she knew.

"No he doesn't" Hizuki spoke in shame. "Once Kanon notices he will surely reject me and the infant..and then what?" Izayoi stared at the poor woman before her, she knew exactly what she was going through, but this situation was way different to what she was going through. She actually has a husband that loves her, and so did she until he died, but her husband is still alive maybe they can work something out..can they?

"I use to ask myself that question long ago.." The princess stated with much sadness. "You will get through this, I'm not sure how, but you and your husband will be able to get through this Hizuki, trust me don't give up hope" Izayoi said with her eyes glistening with determination.

* * *

Back inside

Kanon looked at the little hanyou as his eyes began to have tiny little streams of tears in each corner.

"Oh crap.. "The young male thought as he started to scratch the back of his head.

"The nameless monster is going to come after me!" The little hanyou yelled in fright. "He's going to take my name that mommy gave me and eat me!" He stated this time crying pools of tears down his eyes.

"No Inuyasha that's never going to happen!" Kanon said this time panicking. The women outside heard little Inuyasha crying and quickly came back inside from their little talk.

"What happened? Sweetie what happened?" Izayoi said in a panicked state running towards her little boy hugging him tightly.

"Name ...*hiccup*.. Nameless Monster!" The little dog demon cried into his mother's chest.

"Nameless Monster? You mean the story?" The princess said in questioning. Mean while the two were cuddling the scary away Hizuki glared swords of daggers on to her husbands back.

"How could you tell him that story?" Hizuki yelled in a whisper. Kanon looked back shocked.

"I..I thought he wasn't going to be afraid of the story!" He defended.

"He's only 5! Of course he's going to be afraid he's only a child!" Hizuki fought back.

"He's a demon child! How can he be afraid on what's not real?" Kanon responded.

"I can not believe you Kanon!" Hizuki replied towards her husband, she couldn't really believe him! Izayoi in the other hand was a little hard of trouble trying to control her son.

"Inuyasha sweetie it's okay, the nameless monster isn't real!" Inuyasha in the other hand thought that the nameless monster might have been that man he saw earlier and was now scared to go near the bushes.

"No mommy he's going to eat me!" Inuyasha protested.

In right outside the little hut there was a demon in the forest trees looking at the said little house finally finding who he was looking for.

Revenge was sweet..oh yes it was.

* * *

Darkcherry: So there you have it people!

Sesshomaru: *Smirks* Inuyasha is afraid of the boogeyman?

*Inuyasha walks in*

Inuyasha: I am NOT!

Sesshomaru: That's not what Darkcherry wrote..

*Inuyasha glares at Darkcherry*

Darkcherry: *Blushes as she coughs* Well..there needed to be an atmospshere ..and and LOOK A BIRD!

*Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked upwards*

Inuyasha: Hey there isn't a-...what the hell? Where did she go?

*Princess Bubble Gum enters*

PBG: Hey have you guys seen Darkcherry?

*Both shake heads*

PGB:*sighs*

P.S. the story happens to be from the book Nameless Monster, this story comes out from the anime Monster. IT'S A GREAT ANIME I REALLY RECOMMEND IT! XD


	5. All in one morning and Next Day

Due morning as the sun rose above the heaven skies and the birds chirped among the tree branches of the forest Izayoi indeed thought it was such a beautiful for a wash of clothing. She picked up her clothing and her son's as she picked up her boy's clothing she noticed how deep asleep he was.

"From a frightening story of last night, you sure do know how to sleep peacefully Inuyasha" The princess stated quietly. As she was ready to go outside the stream that laid within the forest she knew that wasn't too far from the hut she noticed Hizuki pacing back and forth. She blinked not once but twice as the young woman continued her activities. _'I'm guessing she's still nervous'_ The lady pondered as she planned to talk to her later after she finished washing the clothes. Izayoi made her way towards the stream while eyes followed her every movement and walk that the princess was doing. Sesshomaru was just outside the hut debating how to kill the terrain woman. Should he kill her slowly, painfully, or fast, and painless? Deciding to choose the latter Sesshomaru was walking right behind the shadows as he noticed that the terrain woman was walking towards the stream.

"I can drown the wretch" Sesshomaru said smirking in liking the idea. Lady Izayoi just made it to the stream and laid down her clothes to being to wash with soap. She grabbed her son's fire rat robe first and began her business. Sesshomaru slowly started to walk up towards her from behind.

"Inuyasha! I told you not to dirty your robe your father gave you like this!" Izayoi said to herself as she remembered that she told her son many,many,many times before. She grabbed the soap in hand and began to scrub really heard so that all the dirt stains can wash off. The kanzen youkai in the other hand blinked in confusion.

_'Did..did she just mention father and a son?'_ Sesshomaru pondered as he narrowed his eyes. This wasn't making any sense. This was the woman he was looking for right? It had to be! The smell was like the woman he followed 5 years ago, but what's this about a son? Would it even matter to him? No he should just kill the wretch now and get on with his life. As he was about to unleash his poison claw a sudden voice stopped him.

"Umma! Umma!" A young voice yelled. As Sesshomaru noticed the voice coming closer he decided to step back and observe further on. The kanzen youkai stepped back into the shadows and saw the little demon from earlier. "Umma there you are!" The little child yelled in happiness. Sesshomaru continued to stare the actions the two were partaking.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Izayoi said questioning him. The little dog smiled at her.

"I wanna help umma!" Izayoi looked towards her son and chuckled.

"Inuyasha it's mother, now I know Kanon told you it was umma but it's mother okay honey?" The little hanyou titled his head to the side as if he was thinking and processing every little word his mother just said.

"But I like Umma and Mommy" Inuyasha said as he little doggy ears wagged from side to side. Izayoi could have sworn she that she just pictured a little tail wagging back and forth as well behind her son.

"Alright, alright you can call me Umma Inuyasha you win" The little hanyou jumped up and down happy that he won.

"Can I help? Can I help?" He questioned once more. The princess nodded as she handed him a shirt and he began to scrub softly to make sure he didn't rip it. In the back ground Sesshomaru witnessed everything that was happening, but he made no attempt to kill them both. Why couldn't he? By the way the little demon smelled he was only mere hanyou, a useless little half-wit, but what did the little hanyou have to do with his father? He just couldn't put it all together.

"Umma ...how was appa?" The little hanyou questioned after a little while. At this point Sesshomaru stared towards the two and was actually questioning if the little hanyou read his head in finding out he was connected to him. Izayoi stopped scrubbing the robe for about a fraction of a second as her bangs hid her eyes of her expression.

"Why would you like to bring something like that up?" Izayoi said as a smiled formed on her mouth and her bangs still covered her eyes. A blush seemed to be crawling on Inuyasha's face as his mother questioned him; he felt a little weird talking about a man he never knew about.

"Aunt Hizuki told me that Uncle Kanon was going to be a appa" Inuyasha started "..And... and I felt weird" He finished as his eyes fell upon the clothes in the stream finding them very interesting at the moment. Izayoi's eyes widen in shock.

"Inuyasha.. your-your father was a great dog demon that owned all the lands in the west" Right after those words were uttered both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at Izayoi in dumbstruck.

_'My father had another son?'_ Sesshomaru thought bitterly.

"My appa married you?" Inuyasha asked now excited to know a lot more about his father. Izayoi's eyes glistened this time, maybe perhaps it was time that her little hanyou knew about his family line, well the one she knew about.

"No honey we didn't, we meet under the night of the lunar rainbow as the stars shined as bright as the sun" Izayoi described as if it was just yesterday. "But alas your father died saving both of our lives in battle" This shocked the little hanyou.

"Appa was a hero?" As they both continued to talk about The Great Dog Demon, Sesshomaru was burning with fury how dare his father mate with another a ningen to be exact! His blood was boiling like no end, but for some strange reason he couldn't come further and kill both the half-breed and his wretched mother. Why was this? Why couldn't he bring himself to kill them?

_"Do you have someone to protect?"_ His father s voice rang. Why did his father's voice ring to himself again? He has no one to protect damn it!

"Umma what am I?" The little hanyou's question made both Sesshomaru and Izayoi stare towards the little puppy. Sesshomaru amazed by the way the little half-wit can actually ask such a thing at his age and Izayoi shocked by the way her son can ask her such a thing. The kanzen youkai was interested to find out how the ningen was going to reply to such a question while the princess had no idea how to respond to her own son s question.

"W-why do you ask dear?" Izayoi said aiming a very bright smile. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he knew that she was trying to use a failsafe tactic.

"I-I don t look like umma or Aunty and not even Uncle ...I look different" The little hanyou said a little sad, but what puzzled Izayoi was where did he receive such a way of thinking at only age of 5? Was it different for demon years? Dog years? He was half human Did they count at all? There was much Izayoi didn't understand, so how was she suppose to answer her son such a question? Sesshomaru in the other hand smirked as he noticed how hard of a time the ningen was having just trying to answer such a simple task.

"Well you see Inuyasha honey..you are different.." The princess said in very, very careful words. The little hanyou titled his head to the side trying to understand his mother.

"How so mommy?" He asked once more. Izayoi bit her lip, was she going to have the guts to tell her son?

"Inuyasha you are-"

"-Izayoi! Izayoi , Inuyasha where are you?" A voice stopped from having Izayoi finishing her question. The princess thanked kami so much for saving her! She stood up and quickly took a run towards the voice, Inuyasha tried to get his mother's kimono's sleeve.

"Okaa-san!.." The little hanyou yelled after his mother as he sat there alone on the ground. Inuyasha turned towards the water watching his reflection. What was he? He had dog ears, amber eyes, and long silver hair. Were a lot of humans like this? Maybe he was special? All of this thinking started to make his head hurt. Sesshomaru noticing that the ningen wasn't going to come back anytime soon for his so called otouto he finally decided to walk away from the shadows and towards the little hanyou. Though Inuyasha a little too caught up in his little world didn't notice the youkai that was coming closer and closer. As soon as his reflection was seen on the water is when the little hanyou's eyes widen in shock and turned towards the youkai. The kanzen youkai said nothing as he stared at the little hanyou, Inuyasha in the other hand didn't say anything because he was scared like no end. This man what was he doing here? In the middle of the forest for that matter! Inuyasha continued to stare scared shitlessly.

"Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru said finally after a very long time. The little hanyou backed up a bit more, this man knew his name? How did he know his name? He never mentioned it once! Who was he? Was..was he the Nameless Monster? At this Inuyasha's eyes widen a lot wider than he thought he could open them, he had never been this scared his whole life. Sesshomaru noting the little half-wits fear walked closer to insure that he was there to mean no harm for now, he just had to confirm something that quirked him. "Inuyasha I-"

"-Nameless Monster! Nameless Monster!" The little hanyou screamed out of so much fear, he got up and ran through the forest to try to get back to his okaa-san. The kanzen youkai stood there, he just stood there to make sure he was processing this right. He walked to the little half-breed meaning no harm which was A LOT already and the little mongrel thought he was a monster? A demon was used more as an appropriate insult but monster? Wasn't that going a little too far? Sesshomaru blinked not once, but twice staring at himself at his reflection of the water and then back to where the little half-wit ran away.

"Nameless Monster? Did he just call me nameless?" The kanzen youkai stood there somewhat feeling really insulted and amazed by his choice of words. The top part of the robe of the fire rat continued to float among the waters and he decided out of the ordinary to pick it up. He held it up on his hands and stared towards it. He has an otouto, did this make any difference at all to him? No right? Why was he questioning himself? This has never happened! He was the son of The Great Dog Demon and owned all the western lands, but he couldn't make up his mind about a little hanyou? All of his frustrations were coming back, he sighed in knowing all of this research was going to take some time.

* * *

With Lady Izayoi

Izayoi ran among the woods towards the voice and noticed that it belonged to Hizuki.

"Hizuki what's wrong?" The princess said very concerned and confused. Hizuki's eyes watered in tears as she hugged her friend.

"It's terrible Izayoi! Minho is on his way!" Izayoi titled her head in not knowing who this Minho person was.

"Hizuki, who is Minho?" Hizuki looked at Izayoi and cried some more. "He's the baby s father! And he's coming in three days! What am I going to do? What about Kanon?" The young woman said freaking out over the whole situation. Izayoi felt sorry for her friend, this was a BIG problem how was she going to be able to help her?

"Hizuki honey, do you know why he's coming over?" The princess said a lot more serious this time, the young woman stared towards Izayoi's eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know why he's coming; his retainer sent me his messenger!" Hizuki responded, just then as the conversation was about to get deeper..

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san where are you?" A voice yelled within the forest. Izayoi looked back almost forgetting that she left Inuyasha on the stream!

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I'm right here honey!" The princess yelled back to respond back to him. The little hanyou ran through some bushes and ran towards his mother and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Umma! Umma! I saw him! I saw him!" The little dog cried in the hug, Izayoi in the other hand had no idea what he was talking about.

"Inuyasha honey who did you see?" Hizuki looked at Izayoi and she did the same, they were both thinking the exact same thing.

"I thought you said he was coming in three days" Hizuki Izayoi said worried at this point. How long was this message? Was it old?

"That's what his messenger told me! How am I to know if he's lying?" Hizuki responded feeling very frightened at the very moment.

"Inuyasha, honey who did you see?" Izyaoi asked as she pushed her son a little off their hug. Inuyasha couldn't answer and buried himself right back on to his mother, the princess in the other hand narrowed her eyes towards her son. "Inuyasha! I won't repeat myself twice! Now tell me!" She said in a very stern voice. The hanyou never hearing that tone of voice coming from his mother quickly removed himself and tried to answer.

"I..I was down the stream and and-" The little hanyou said having a very hard time to finish, but as he was having trouble Hizuki noted something right quick.

"Izayoi, it's not use to ask your son!" The princess quickly stared away from her son to her friend.

"What is that your saying Hizuki?" The young woman bit her lip.

"How would Inuyasha tell us if he did see him" She started, Izayoi was trying very hard to put two and two together. "Have you said anything to Inuyasha about the problem?" Izayoi shook her head and then like a deer on lights the idea on what she was trying to tell her was finally sinking in.

"But you told him that Kanon was going to be a dad" Hizuki nodded.

"Though I did not tell him about the situation at hand" Now having it thought through carefully they both stared down the little hanyou boy.

"Honey ..who did you see?" Izayoi questioned to what seemed to her like the hundredth time.

"I saw-"

"I don't think it matters, I mean if he didn't see you know who and even if he did he wouldn't know who he was to being with" Hizuki said butting in before Inuyasha could even reply to his mother.

"But what if he follows Inuyasha to you? What then?" The young woman sighed and breathed in very deeply.

"If it comes to that then let him come. It was bound to happen anyways right? If not now than three days right? No matter what he is still coming Izayoi" The princess sighed in her friends lack of confidence, but knew she was right.

"No matter let us go back to the hut and figure out what to do for our next plan of action Hizuki, or else you re going to have to tell Kanon"

"Out of the question!" Hizuki replied quickly soon after.

"Right, right..let us go back then, come Inuyasha" Izayoi said as she followed her friend who walked right on front. Though Inuyasha graved on his mother's sleeve kimono and pulled her back a little.

"Mommy.." Izayoi turned towards her son, and then towards her left and noticed that she left the clothes she was washing earlier on the floor. She sighed inwardly this time, this meant that she was to go back to the stream tomorrow and rewash the clothes.

"Inuyasha, I dropped the clothes towards the floor, I'll wash them tomorrow" Inuyasha looked at the rags on the floor and simply forgot about them in the first place after everything that has happened throughout the morning.

"No okaa-san, I-"

"Inuyasha can you please pick up the clothing?" Izayoi asked as she continued to walk. This was something unexpecting, no matter what of age you are, you always see the difference of a mother, and it was as if his mother was kinda avoiding him. No, that couldn't be it! It was silly of him to even think about that his mother loves him! So without another thought the little hanyou picked up his clothing. As he ran back to the hut he noticed his Uncle.

"Uncle Kanon! Uncle Kanon!" Inuyasha ran, though as he ran to the young male he noted something different. He looked sad. The little hanyou stopped his running and slowly walked towards him now carefully looking at the young man's eyes. They were a little dim, and dull something that he's never seen before in his eyes. "Uncle Kanon what's wrong?" The little puppy said as he looked up under his uncle, the said man quickly jerked up by not paying attention to when the little hanyou arrived and coughed away his embarrassment.

"Inuyasha my boy when did you show up?" The little hanyou smiled brightly towards him quickly forgetting the questioned he asked him moments ago.

"I just did right now, did you see Umma anywhere?" He asked. Kanon smiled gently towards the little demon child, he was different yes, but he was actually using the word he taught him. Oh for how he longed for a child of his own one day, but it might not even happen for any time soon.

"Inuyasha, can you come here for a bit?" The little hanyou did exactly what his uncle asked. Though he was still holding on the clothes his mother told him to pick up. "Do you know anything going about your mother or Hizuki?" Inuyasha thought for a little, what did he mean? Problems..problems, confusion wait what did Aunt Hizuki say this morning?

"Aunt Hizuki said you were going an appa!" Inuyasha said a very happy voice and sparkly little eyes anyone could ever see in their lives. Kanon in this case did NOT find any joy to this, how long has Hizuki kept this away from him? Why didn t she tell him? Did she barely find out as well?

"Inuyasha..when..when did Aunty Hizuki tell you this information?" The little demon boy titled his head as if thinking.

"This morning" Kanon sighed as he bit his lip, his heart was breaking, how could his one and only love hide anything from him? Did he do something wrong? The rest of the day ended up with everyone as quiet as a mouse. Hizuki was oh to nervous about the messenger and to arriving new on how Minho was going to tell Kanon about their affair. Kanon in the other hand was far too depressed to talk, he felt betrayed and to say the entire house felt either awkward or just depressing. As it was Inuyuasha's bed time and Izayoi covered him the little hanyou stopped her a little.

"What is it honey?" The princess asked. The little puppy looked into his mom s eyes.

"Okaa-san..why does the house feel lonely?" The princess looked at her son a little confused; she didn't know exactly what he meant.

"No honey, the house never feels this way. It's happy, we're all here as a family". The little hanyou was happy with the response and nodded as he fell asleep. Izayoi in the other hand looked back towards the two couple and knew that this was something Inuyasha should never witness or even hear. She just hoped that whatever happened next wasn't going to cause them any pain.

Sesshomaru stayed near the stream, never moving away from it. He sat by a fire that he made and stared into it intensely. A demon was coming he knew that for sure, by the smell about the area was becoming heavy this was no push-over youkai, no this demon wants something sense the smell was coming closer by the fractured seconds. The kanzen youkai narrowed his eyes over the thought that some youkai was going to be near the little half-wit, perhaps killing the freak of nature and the ningen. Killing them? This would save him time, but this was something he had to do not another. He would have to make sure he had a few words to the youkai when his arrival was near.

* * *

The next morning

Inuyasha awoke by not the sounds of chirping of birds or the sounds of the wild life, but the voices of yelling and anger. The little hanyou opened his eyes quickly but did not say a word; by the hearing of his ears could be enough.

"How dare you say anything like that?" A female voice screamed which he guessed must have been his aunt Hizuki.

"Me? You re the one who hiding the upmost thing I ever wanted to make with you!" The other yelled and this must have been his uncle Kanon.

"Please it isn't fair for Hizuki" This voice was soft and clam defiantly not angry at all and this he knew too well was his mother, but why were they yelling in the first place?

"Not fair for Hizuki? Izayoi how can you ever say that? You're making it sound like she was the victim! When clearly she isn't!" Kanon continued on. "Inuyasha told me that you were pregnant! How is that any justice! Tell me! Why didn't you tell me Hizuki? Would you think I would reject our child?" Hizuki said nothing, but gasped in dumbstruck by the sudden information.

"Kanon ,Inuyasha.." Izayoi began and then Kanon turned towards her and glared.

"What you're going to tell me that Inuyasha is a liar?" At that Izayoi bit her lip, what could she say? Inuyasha in the other hand felt terrible! Maybe he shouldn't have told his uncle that his wife was pregnant. Fear started to grow within the little hanyou, this was his fault.

"No, you're right. My son is no liar, Hizuki is indeed pregnant Kanon but.." The princess didn't want to continue, she stared straight towards her young female friend but saw no sign for her to go any further.

"But what Izayoi? Tell me, tell me exactly what's going on between you two" Inuyasha finally made his way out of his bed and towards the entrance door, for once he wasn't the one up so early in the morning.

"Mommy..." The little hanyou stated, everyone's attention was moved towards Inuyasha.

"What are you doing up? Did we wake you?" Izayoi said as she came towards to her son.

"Why are you yelling? Aunt Hizuki is having a baby, why are you angry?" No one said a thing, how could they? For a five year old, this kid was no push-over.

"No one's angry Inuyasha, come let's go back inside and have some breakfast how about it?" Hizuki said lending her hand towards him. Inuyasha gladly took it and walked back inside, Izyaoi still stayed outside with Kanon.

"Please reframe from talking about this situation towards my son" The princess stated quite seriously. "He doesn't need to know any of this; he already knows enough of the Nameless Monster" Kanon didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. He felt bad enough that his own wife kept the fact that she was pregnant away from him and now little Inuyasha which he considers as a son had seen him in really bad terms. During the afternoon Inuyasha was outside playing with his red ball again since his mother didn't want him inside the house, she said fresh air makes a child happy ...whatever that meant. Though at this moment no one was happy and he knew it, he didn't know how, but he knew for some fact that something was right. The little hanyou kicked his ball, but sadly it landed within the forest once more, he did NOT want to go in there because he knew that the Nameless Monster was just waiting for him and since his mother told him to go inside the hut for a little while who was there to help him out?

* * *

To Be Continued! XD

Darkcherry: Now most people have sent me reviews in asking me on what certain words mean, so now in thiss chapter and the next I will ONLY define them XD

**Otouto- Younger Brother**

**Umma- Mother**

**Okaa-san- Mother**

**Appa- Father**

**Youkai- Demon**

**Kanzen- Perfect**

**Terrain- Another meaning of Human**

**Ningen- Another meaning of Human**

Inuyasha: Those are a lot of words

DarKcherry: I'm glad to know you know what words are =D

Inuyasha: Shut up! I know what somethings are! =[

Darkcherry: Is that right?

Inuyasha: Of course it is!

*Gir comes in*

Darkcherry: Why are you here?

Gir: Watch the evil monkey show

Darkcherry: There isn't

Gir: awwwww...

Read and review or else Gir won't get his evil monkey show! XD


End file.
